1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including two transistors on a semiconductor substrate of hexagonal crystal.
2. Background Art
When a plurality of mutually connected transistors are provided on a semiconductor substrate of hexagonal crystal such as SiC, the plurality of transistors are conventionally arranged so that extending directions of their gate electrodes are oriented toward the same direction. A technique is proposed which obtains desired characteristics by causing an extending direction of a gate electrode of one transistor to be oriented toward a specific crystal azimuth of a substrate (e.g., see FIGS. 1 and 2, and claims 2 and 3 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-327766). Furthermore, another technique is also proposed which arranges two transistors so that an angle formed between extending directions of their gate electrodes becomes 90 degrees and transistors of different characteristics coexist (e.g., see FIG. 3, claim 4, and paragraphs 0036 to 0038 of Specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-327766).